A look into the life of Larissa
by puzzled-brunette
Summary: An adapted story of my love life and an inside look to the tornado it is.


**Chapter One:**

Young, lively and full of ambition, Larissa strides through the hallway of the school a smile beaming across her face. Could it be true? Did Lee (who was once a person she considered her best friend) decide to make contact with her again? After six months of being sure he hated her she couldn't decide whether this was a positive or a negative. Since the only evidence she had at this moment was the huge smile on her face, she decided that her best option right now was to take it as a positive.

She just couldn't understand why he had decided to make contact again though. Why would he after what she did to him? However it was six or seven months ago so maybe he had gotten over it? Little did she know that she should have made these precautions before she decided to play the 'I've missed you' card last night while reuniting with him. Still clueless to how this was going to affect her life for the next few months, she carried on to glide through the school hallway, on her way to her next class.

Lee had passed through her mind more often then he should of that day; in actual fact he hadn't left her mind. She thought she had landed in with the perfect person and that he was the absolute one for her. He was so sweet, so kind, so caring. When she asked why he decided to get back in contact his reply was short but sweet and just melted her heart instantly: "I never stopped caring about you." That's all it took and Larissa was at his knees, already blown away from what she thought she had lost so long ago. She was turning mushy and cringy, but she didn't care because what everyone saw in the movies, what every girl dreamed of having she had and she wasn't going to risk letting go of it anytime soon.

This fairytale continued for a few weeks, not needing much time to develop as it was as if they had picked up where they left off six or seven months ago. Lee and Larissa saw each other from time to time, however not as often as maybe they should have? Suddenly it happened. The 'I love you' part. It all happened so fast Larissa didn't really have time to process it.

Larissa was at Molly's (her best friend) house with the 'crew' having a family night in with Chinese, some films and a good old game of truth and dare. It was a perfect night and for Larissa it just got better. You see, Larissa and Lee had exchanged 'I love you's before, but to Larissa it was just friendly. Or like how you would mean it to a brother. However Molly and Chloe had gotten into Larissa's head and had her mind fixed on it meaning more to her and before she knew it Molly had her phone and sent only a few texts that changed everything. The conversation went a little like this:

**Larissa: I don't love you.**

**Lee: What?**

**Larissa: I'm in love with you.**

**Lee: Wow. Really?**

**Larissa: Yes.**

**Lee: I'm in love with you too.**

Now Larissa did not have access to her phone during this conversation so actually the messages from her were sent by Molly. But Larissa didn't have the heart to tell Lee this and at the time she thought it was the best thing in the world. How clueless she was...

Not long after this incident had occurred, Chloe had a party with Lee, which led them to have a very interesting conversation about Larissa. She would later find out when Chloe went and spilled the beans. Lee was going to ask Larissa to be his girlfriend! There was a niggle inside Larissa that pondered away at whether or not this was going to be a good thing. On the other hand a big part of her was overwhelmed and apparently couldn't contain her excitement. And so the week went on and finally came the day that it was going to happen: 19th November 2013. While perched on the wall outside Larissa's house, he asked her and since it was face to face she couldn't say no, so she went a long with it. He was the happiest person in the world (or so he told her) and she just wasn't too sure.

That week it occurred to Larissa that maybe she had made a terrible mistake and maybe she should have just broken his heart right there and then and said no, but it was too late now. The real realisation dawned on her when not only she could, but other people around her could see that her friends were more excited about her new found relationship then she was. This was worrying and she couldn't understand why she felt so uncertain about the whole thing.

Things went swimmingly the next two weeks: Lee met Larissa's parents (which a relief to her went smoothly), they spent some time together and everything was going fine. Until the end of those two weeks. Getting into the third week of their relationship, which is pretty much nothing, Larissa started to come to the realisation that this wasn't a good idea after all and that maybe Lee deciding to make contact with her again was actually a negative thing. She started to feel like she didn't belong in this relationship and she thought of Lee as nothing more than a brother and it all looked pretty downhill from there onwards. But the worst thing she realised was that she wasn't over Luke.

And now it's time to introduce Luke...

**Page 2**


End file.
